


a little weight never hurt anyone

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Pain, Riding, Short & Sweet, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: the one where lefou rides gaston. that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as smutty as you're probably hoping. i don't do descriptive smut. i like to keep it low-key.
> 
> i do wonder who does, in fact, top in this relationship. you would assume gaston, but there's a fic on here where gaston is basically a submissive bottom, and i don't mind that idea. obviously, when people do things like, well, in this fic, you think the person on the bottom is technically topping, but i see it the other way - bc here, lefou is the one who sets the pace. ;)
> 
> i hope for a flurry of gaston/lefou fics once this movie comes out. they're almost canon, y'all! hence the celebratory smutty ficlet, lol.

the weight is heavy on gaston's thighs, but he doesn't mind - he can manage. he does let out a small groan at the initial feeling of the full weight on top of him, only to feel said weight tense up in reaction.

“am i hurting you?” lefou asks, looking down at gaston with concern evident on his face.

“not at all,” gaston says, a bit breathlessly at that. “just… move.” lefou smiles.

“you got it, boss,” he says with a teasing lilt to his voice, doing as he’s told. gaston groans again at that, but less from pain, and more from the pleasurable heat that now surrounds him.


End file.
